Have you seen my sanity?
by TheDamnedVampire
Summary: Takeru has become insane and left in the digital world. Everyone and everything fears him all except for himself. RR


"Takeru...Takeru..."  
  
"Takeru is dead!" I shout at the wind. I begin to walk away from the edge of the cliff growling to myself. Takeru is dead and that all that matters now. The only things that remain are his crest and his shadow. Even those are dead as well. I continue walking down a shadowy path glaring at anything that comes in my path. The only thing with me, the only one I trust is Darkpatamon. He never leaves my side and always is my wisdom. The trees seem to be reaching out to grab unsuspecting victims but they don't grab me. Instead they shrink in fear. I taught them that along time ago. I taught them to fear me and to bow and obey me just like everything else.  
  
"Ketaru, look." Darkpatamon says to me. I look but I shield my eyes at the blinding light. What was this light and why did it burn my eyes so badly? I glance at Darkpatamon and I notice he is unaffected by the light. Instead he stares at it as if nothing is wrong.  
  
"Takeru, walk towards the light."  
  
I growl and look towards it blinding myself.  
  
"I AM NOT TAKERU!" I shout shielding my eyes again. The light causes my eyes to burn with violent pain.  
  
"Look at me and you shall feel no pain."  
  
Look at it. Why would I want to look at the figure talking to me when the light he illuminates burns my eyes? What was he trying to tell me? More or less rather what was he trying to do to me? Kill me? Or worse? I decided it for the better if I want the pain to stop. I stare straight ahead. The pain is gone. My eyes are healed.  
  
"Now walk towards me."  
  
I don't want to but something compels me to walk towards him. I struggle to resist but my feet keep taking me forward.  
  
"Do not struggle Takeru for it will only take you to your downfall."  
  
His words stop my struggling and I get closer and closer to him. I feel my breath catching in my chest and my heart beating faster than one thousand drums. His hand stops me from moving any closer once I've reached the stopping point. I feel myself shaking. Fear wells up inside of me as the light disappears. I gasp and my eyes widen. Standing in front of me is myself when I wasn't a dark creature. I have to be hallucinating. This can't be me! If that's me then what am I?  
  
"Takeru, you and I are one person. When you lost your sanity that is what you became and I am what you left behind. For three hundred digital years we have been like this, torn apart."  
  
"And three hundred years is three years in this world is three hundred days in the real world."  
  
"Yes, your girlfriend has been mourning for the past three hundred days wanting you back. She's changed. If you and I don't fuse back together then she may kill herself."  
  
My girlfriend...HIKARI! NO!  
  
"Fuse back with me Takeru and we'll head back to be with her again."  
  
Do I really want to go back to what I once was or live in insanity for the rest of my life and lose the very woman I love? What to choose? I look to Darkpatamon but he's not Darkpatamon anymore. He's...  
  
"Patamon, what should I do?" I ask him, my tone desperate.  
  
"Takeru you should go back to Hikari." Another voice said from behind me. My eyes widen to see a beaten digimon.  
  
"Gatomon. Oh Gatomon what happened to you?" I completely ignored the response she gave me.  
  
"Hikari's emotions have taken their toll on me. Fuse back before she kills herself and destroys me."  
  
I begin panting looking back to my image.  
  
"What is your decision Takeru?"  
  
I look from him to Patamon than to Gatomon again. I shut my eyes tightly thinking of what could happen if I don't return and what could happen if I do. I open my eyes with a few tears falling from them. I look to my image once again and take his hand in mine.  
  
"Take me away from the insanity!" I shout but when I say this he grabs me by the collar pressing his mouth to mine and breathing himself into my corrupted soul once again. I shiver then my shivers become shudders and soon I find myself on the floor shaking violently and panting as his peace fuses in with my insanity. I cry out in pain. The fusion is like an thousand knives piercing my skin going in and out of it furiously. I feel like this pain will never end but eventually it does. I lay there panting and sweating until I have the strength to get up.  
  
"Takeru...get back to her..."  
  
Takeru. That is who I am. And that is who I am going to be. Gatomon's voice reaches my ears. Her tone sounds desperate. Quickly I pick her up and then look to Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, guide me like you always do. Show me the portal to the real world!"  
  
I see a smile cross his lips for the first time in a long time. His wings begin to beat rapidly as he flies towards a bright light. I follow him holding Gatomon in my arms.  
  
"Hold on Gatomon hold on." I say over and over again until we are sucked into the light...  
  
I wake up in a bright room looking around my eyes adjusting to the dim light provided by candles. I feel Gatomon stir within my arms and hear Patamon talking to someone.  
  
"Hikari, he's here on your bed. Don't you believe me?"  
  
"No, Patamon, he left...months ago."  
  
Hikari. I know the sound of her voice when I hear it. I sit up still holding Gatomon in my arms.  
  
"He's right Hikari," I say, "but it seems to me that you're not the Hikari I knew all those months ago."  
  
I see her turn around. Her eyes are heavily made up with eyeliner and she dyed her hair black. She became a Goth like my brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Hikari there is no need to be sad anymore." I say walking over to her after setting Gatomon on her bed. I see her brown eyes widen as she stands up. I smile as she hugs me tightly and cries on my chest like she used to when I was with her. I return the embrace rubbing her back lightly.  
  
"Takeru where have you been?" She chokes.  
  
"I've been searching for peace for the past months. I was lost and I fell into darkness. Oh Hikari had I known this would affect you I would have never done that. I'm so sorry." I whisper the last part to her.  
  
"I've missed you T.K."  
  
T.K. Her nickname for me. I smile and hug her tighter.  
  
"I love you T.K. don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I won't." I whisper. "Never again."  
  
Wow first like angsty fic I wrote. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably write more Takari fic cuz well that the only non-yaoi pairing I like in Digimon heh ;;; 


End file.
